POTC: The 13 Curses of Gold Sea
by Afiach
Summary: Summary and what not inside. Thanks. x.
1. DisclaimerSummary

**Disclaimer –**

Sadly, I own nothing. Diddly squat. But don't think I haven't tried stealing POTC from Disney. All I do own however, are my original characters and plot line. Steal them, and I'll kill you. Har.

**Summary – **

In this world there is a mighty treasure, a treasure that amounts to a sea in gold. Almost everyone knows the general area it resides in, but the problem is that a great door, requiring thirteen keys blocks the way. 

The keys are scattered across the face of the globe. Every Key carries a curse on it that deeply affects the person who holds it. Many individual men have tried to gather all the keys to obtain the gold sea for themselves before, but after getting two, sometimes three keys they were driven stark raving mad, and their keys were once again lost. However, it is also rumored that each key holds a blessing as well that will speed the holder on to his goal. Few rouges have outlived their curse long enough to discover their blessing.

Still, many brave crews have taken to seeking the treasure in groups of twelve or thirteen. At the beginning of our tale, one female pirate is seeking out a brave Captain after acquiring a certain piece of useful information, to help her seek for the treasure. The treasure to end all treasures.

Arrr! Please read and review. I shall love you dearly if you did.


	2. Captain Jack Sparrow

**Chapter 1 – Captain Jack Sparrow**

"Ye know, I'm not very happy 'bout this" he slurred through his drunken haze, his head lolling to one side and one hand twirling a braid in his hair.

I snorted loudly, "And what Jack, you think I'm ecstatically happy about the situation?" He stared at me, thinking hard and trying to get his head round the matter. One too many tankards of rum had effected his mind.

Jack suddenly grinned stupidly, " _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, Alley m'dear." He leaned in closer and pointed aimlessly at my nose not really taking care of where he was waving his finger, "_Never,_" he emphasised, "forget the Capt'n."

"Then its Miss Deahl to you, _Captain,_" I stressed, clearly agitated by his current condition. He just nodded in agreement, before pulling the tavern's whore to his lap and whispering a few words seductively in her ear. She giggled over dramatically, fluttering her eyelashes in his direction. I was not having this behaviour.

"Sparrow, you're burning my virgin eyes," I grunted, lifting myself up off the chair and away from the table. I would just find another captain willing to help me.

"And Deahl yer ruining my night," Jack retorted. Once he realised that I was walking away with a good opportunity he stood abruptly causing the whore to tumble to the ground. "And where the hell are ye goin' with me treasure?"

I swung round, my patience snapping. I was at boiling point with this pirate, and it seemed the legendry stories whispered about him were complete codswallop. And I really wasn't going to be putting up with his daft, absurd and stupid ideas.

Jack Sparrow stood there in all his glory. Drunk as a skunk.

Indeed, he was a tall pirate, with plenty of experience and most importantly, he had his own ship. His dark hair had an assortment of beads and trinkets intertwined in it, dreadlocks kept back in a red bandanna. The same went for his goatee. Tanned and muscular from long days aboard the Black Pearl, his attire suited him well. This included an old weather worn hat perched a top his head, dark breaches accompanied by a pair of leathers boots, and a long coat over his white shirt – which currently had rum stains seeping through the fabric.

However it was his eyes that had drawn him to me as the captain I should entrust with my own adventure. They were large brown pools of excitement, rimmed heavily with black kohl – something I myself would indulge daily in. I never went anywhere without kohl masking my eyes.

I sighed in exhaustion, maybe this just wasn't meant to be. I pushed open the _Flying Rogue's_ tavern doors and immediately met the high sea winds and the loud shouting of Tortuga's busy streets. Passing men made vulgar noised towards me, but I ignored them, heading straight out towards the docks.

"Oy! Wait up ye wench."

I turned to see Sparrow stumbling out of the tavern, swaying a little before spotting me. He held his arms open, a bottle of half empty rum clutched tightly in one of his hands. With the other, he wrapped an arm around my bare shoulder, his fingers drumming lightly on my fair skin. I eyed them carefully, expecting them to wander.

"Ye can't run away with a map from Captain Sparrow" he garbled, his breathing heavy and hot on my skin. He stunk of rum and was far too close to me for comfort. I lifted his hand off my shoulder with my own and placed it by his side and stalked off away from him to prove a point.

I could hear his boots thudding on the ground behind me, and the swishing of amber liquid in a bottle. He was humming a pirate tune to himself, following. I picked up speed, not to be stalked by the mad raving lunatic. Jack Sparrow – the sorriest excuse for pirate I'd ever seen.

He must have noticed my sudden change in speed because he yelled my name loud in Tortuga's streets, making me cringed.

"Shut it Sparrow, you stupid buffoon" I hissed angrily. He came running at me, his hips swaying and his arms still open wide. Suddenly I felt him envelope my tiny figure, his arm now around my waist. I screamed in frustraition and stomped my heel into his foot.

He howled in pain, jumping on the spot and still not letting go of the rum bottle.

"Ye bleedin' hellcat Alley!" he shouted, followed by a long line of curses. For once I smiled.

"Ah, but Sparrow," I whispered in hushed seductive tones. He instantly stopped hopping on one foot, and squinted into the darkness, concentrating as I walked confidently up to him. I tiptoed to match his height and leaned in until my lips almost made contact with his ear. "I ain't no hellcat surely."

I stepped back, hands on hips. "It's Alley _Kat_."

Jack nodded in agreement, mesmerised. "Well, Miss Alley Kat. Ye and Jack need to talk more of this map in me cabin." He strode back over, still in his feminine manner and slinked his arm again around my waist.

"My map." I added.

"Ye map," he repeated. "To the _Pearl_!"

And he lifted his hand holding the rum bottle and gestured towards the streets ahead of us, and beyond that the black sails of the beautiful _Pearl_ herself could be seen on the sea's horizon.


	3. Key Numero 1

**Chapter 2 – Key #1**

"Eurgh!" I exclaimed in disgust, "they smell!"

I held up a pair of brown breeches away from my wrinkled nose and held my breath as I slipped them on. Anna-Maria handed me a shirt and I felt my skin crawl as the fabric swept over my skin. But quite possibly the worst were the pair of old leather boots. Worn and dirty, I didn't want to wonder who the previous owner was.

"After a few days at sea, it won't matter what smell they are," Anna-Maria said as she left my newly acquired sleeping quarters. Captain Jack Sparrow gave the order that I shall be accompanying the _Black Pearl_, but also needed to dress accordingly.

All that was left of my previous garments was a small gold necklace, shaped like a key, no bigger than the size of my palm. The complex, Celtic structure of the key had tiny rubies embedded elegantly in it, whilst the teeth remained jagged and simple.

Sparrow commented on it the second I entered his cabin to talk about the terms of our voyage.

"Beautiful thing ye have there, lass"

Unconsciously my hand has found itself clasped around the pendent and I only realized when the sharp edges dug deep into my hand.

"It's mine," I whispered, not looking up.

"Of course," He muttered, "We do not steal from other members of this crew, Alley Kat." I snorted loudly. Pirates were known for their thieving and pilfering, why should it stop aboard their ships? Cheats and scallywags take what they want. My hand tightened around the small key protectively.

I finally dared to see him, and he held out his hand. I obliged and offered him the map. He took it lovingly, as if it were a diamond, allowing his fingers to caress the spine of the rolled up parchment before laying it down carefully on his desk.

"If you lay one dirty finger on that map Sparrow…" I warned dangerously.

"You'll cut me fingers off, right?" He smiled deviously, "I promise on pain of death not to lay a single dirty finger on yer map." He held his palms up to y face and spread his fingers apart. I eyed them suspiciously, expecting to suddenly find mud and grime appear on his skin. But it never happened.

"So this is the map eh?" He let his eyes wander over it adoringly.

"Well I would never have guessed it was a map," I bit back, "perhaps its just a bunch of nonsense, meaningless lines and nonsense." I made a quick grab for the map, to take it back, however Sparrow only patted my hand away. He ignored me, and continued.

"The treasure of the Gold Sea, all that treasure…"

I felt uncomfortable listening to him speak of such fantastic treasure, transfixed, his eyes glazed over.

"Yes, yes Sparrow. A treasure you will have a share in if you will help me find it and…"

"The other keys." He finished for me. I become aware of the numbing sensation the necklace was causing for my left hand as I held on to it tightly. I let go. There was a long pause before he moved to roll the map up and face me.

"Risky business Alley Kat, what with all the curses and everything. Not sure I want to risk it."

I stared at him gob-smacked. I knew the challenge would be perilous, everybody has heard the tale of the Gold Sea where beneath lay a forbidden treasure, greater than anything else before it. A great door protected it. Requiring thirteen keys to enter.

Thirteen cursed keys.

All scattered across the globe. Each key containing a curse to any man who holds it. Many individual men have tried to gather all the keys to obtain the gold sea for themselves before, but after getting two, sometimes three keys they were driven stark raving mad, and their keys were once again lost. However, it is also rumoured that each key holds a blessing as well that will speed the holder on to his goal. Few rouges have outlived their curse long enough to discover their blessing.

"But you can't leave me to do this alone!" I begged. "You will have a profit in this."

"That I know, lass."

"Sparrow, if you do not help me now, you will never get another opportunity like this again. You'd be a stupidly, lucky idiot if you did." I stared outraged at him. After all the time we had spent arguing over the bloody map, he has the cheek to turn me away.

"And you are not one for luck," I added.

Captain Jack Sparrow looked, sizing me up. His body moved with the gentle rocking of the boat and I could feel the excitement radiating from him. He wanted to help me, I knew it. I had not imagined the light dancing in his dark eyes when I had told him of the map. We already had one key that I was sure of, just twelve more to collect.

"Alright Alley Kat, have yer way. But if ye complain once, I'm turning this ship around and sailing back to Tortgua. Savvy?"

Oh, I savvied all right. And then I was sent from his cabin. We made an agreement, he kept the map, I held onto the first key. I was to earn my keep aboard the _Pearl_, and he was going to take me to my treasure.


End file.
